Kalphite Queen/Strategies
The Kalphite Queen is one of the strongest bosses in RuneScape. Be well prepared and be aware of the risks you carry should you die fighting her. How to get there The Kalphite Queen is located at the end of the Kalphite Hive. It is highly advised to complete both the Lumbridge & Draynor Diary and Desert Diary (Players need to have mounted a Kq head in their Player-owned house to complete the Desert Diary, which may take many kills to obtain); the Lumbridge & Draynor Diary will allow for use of a nearby Fairy Ring without using a Dramen or Lunar staff, and the Desert Diary for significantly faster access to the Queen in addition to taking out the requirement of bringing one or two ropes for food or potions and providing access to a shortcut at 86 Agility. From the surface area, players go west of the Shantay Pass until they find a bulging tunnel; this is where a rope is needed for players. From the dungeon area, the player will need to complete Death to the Dorgeshuun to access the Dorgeshuun city and the southern caverns where there is a tunnel leading to the hive. Once in the hive, players will go around a fairly large tunnel section with hostile soldiers, which can poison if they damage you. At the end is a chamber with two Kalphite guardians and another bulging tunnel; this is where the other rope is used. Like the soldiers, the guardians can poison, so being under the effects of an anti-poison potion is recommended so the player does not get hit with poison while fighting the Queen. After going down, there is another set of guardians. On the other side is the Queen; drink potions and put on protection prayers before charging in. The fight The Kalphite Queen, like most other bosses, has 255 Hitpoints. Her Magic and Ranged attacks have 100% accuracy; so pray either one to block damage from that combat source while tanking the other one. Her Melee attack, on the other hand, does not share this unique mechanic. There are two phases of the fight; similar to Vet'ion; while in her beetle form, the Kalphite Queen has Protect from Magic and Protect from Missiles active; however, they only add increased Defence to those styles rather than full immunity like the player versions of it. When she falls to 0 health in her first form, her shell will crack open and the second form, a wasp-like creature, will appear. This form has Protect from Melee active; however, like the first form, this only provides increased Defence. Throughout the fight, if the Queen is near any bulging cocoons, Kalphite workers will hatch and attack nearby players on sight. These only stay for a while before despawning. It is advised to get the Queen near them so the workers will spawn. This is because if there are plenty of workers around her, she will be unable to move at all while they are present, and allow the player to easily flinch her for longer trips. This is only viable on Melee, as there is not enough time to dodge her attack if flinching her with Ranged or Magic. Recommended equipment |-| Verac's = Because of the special effect of Verac the Defiled's equipment, it is possible to kill the Kalphite Queen using only that set especially if duo'ing. It can hit through prayer, which come in handy for the second form. This method can usually get around one or two (if lucky) kills per trip. It is also recommended to have both the elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary and the elite Desert Diary done, as this will speed up getting to the Kalphite Queen. For the duration of the fight, have Protect from Magic activated. Also, Piety is recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to block her movement. Skills: * 85+ * 85+ * 70+ * 90+ * 70+ (Piety) Inventory: * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Saradomin brew and Super restore (or just more food) * 3-4 Prayer potions * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| High-Risk DPS= This method capitalizes on maximizing Melee and Range attack bonuses, while keeping defensive bonuses high. Even with the new death timer, this is still a high risk method, as it is using extremely expensive equipment. This method will give the fastest kills per hour. As you will be using a Godsword for the Melee portion, it is recommended to use the method, where you hit once, and walk under, thus limiting the amount of times that the Kalphite Queen can hit. It is recommended to use this method on a Slayer task, as the Slayer helmet can give very large bonuses. First phase During the first phase, Protect from Magic is recommended. Also, Piety is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Immediately run under her again after killing off her first phase, heal up, and prepare for the second phase. Skills: * 85+ * 85+ * 70+ * 90+ * 70+ (Piety) * 85+ Inventory: * 1 Toxic blowpipe * 1 Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Pegasian boots, Ava's accumulator, Archers ring (i) * 2-3 Prayer potions * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Ranging potion * 1 Saradomin brew * 1 Super restore potion * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Second phase During the second phase, Protect from Missiles is recommended. Also, Eagle Eye is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. |-| Low-Risk DPS= This method minimizes the amount of gear needed, while still maximizing the damage, it is very low risk, but with the bonuses the gear provides, it is advised to have much higher stats. The same method will be used, where you hit once and walk under, as this will minimize the amount of times that the Kalphite Queen can attack, thus lengthening the trip length. First phase During the first phase, Protect from Magic is recommended. Also, Piety is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Immediately run under her again after killing off her first phase, heal up, and prepare for the second phase. Skills: * 95+ * 95+ * 90+ * 95+ * 70+ (Piety) * 95+ Inventory: * 1 Toxic blowpipe * 1 Pegasian boots, Ava's accumulator, Archers ring (i) * 2-3 Prayer potions * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Ranging potion * 1 Saradomin brew * 1 Super restore potion * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Second phase During the second phase, Protect from Missiles is recommended. Also, Eagle Eye is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. |-| Solo/Simple Switch= This setup pertains to those who wish to solo effectively with little-to-no gear switching. The no-switch setup entails wearing the BiS Melee headwear and legwear with a Ranged body, such as Armadyl chestplate or Blessed/Black d'hide body, and any boots. First phase During the first phase, Protect from Magic is recommended. Also, Piety is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Immediately run under her again after killing off her first phase, heal up, and prepare for the second phase. Skills: * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ * 95+ * 70+ (Piety) * 95+ Inventory: * 1 Toxic blowpipe * 1 Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, and Pegasian boots * 2-3 Prayer potions * 1 Super combat potion * 1 Ranging potion * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Second phase During the second phase, Protect from Missiles is recommended. Also, Eagle Eye is strongly recommended to speed up kills. Conserve food by running underneath her while healing rather than eating in the open, and use her minions or walls to restrict her movement. Category:Strategies